Tragic News
by PrettyLittleLiar585
Summary: Lucy Hale is a sweet, caring girl who loves every single one of her closest friends but what will happen something tragic occurs in her life causing her world to come crashing down. Who will be the one to save her and help her feel like herself again?
1. Chapter 1: The Night

Chapter One: The night

Lucy Hale is a sweet, caring girl who loves every single one of her closest friends but what will happen something tragic occurs in her life causing her world to come crashing down. Who will be the one to save her and help her feel like herself again?

5th November 11:05pm Lucy is sat at home watching a movie on bonfire night when her phone starts to ring.

Lucy POV

I hear my phone ring which startles me a little as I am watching a scary movie, I look at the caller ID and it is a number that I do not recognise. I take the call not thinking much about who it might be.

 **Lucy: Hello**

 **Caller: Is this Lucy Hale?**

 **Lucy: Yeah that is me**

 **Caller: I am from the Memphis Police department and I am very sorry but your Mother has been involved in a car accident, we arrived at the scene just half an hour ago but I am afraid to inform you that your Mother was pronounced dead at the scene of the accident.**

 **Lucy: …..**

 **I am so shocked I don't know how to begin to even form words to reply.**

 **Police: Lucy are you still there?**

 **NO REPLY**

 **Police: Mam did you hear what I said?**

 **Call ends.**

I don't know what to do so I just hung up and broke down into flood of tears, I am all alone in my apartment and I don't know how to react to this or who to call.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaction

Chapter two: Reaction

Lucy POV

I look at the clock in living room and realise that it is 12:30am I have been sat staring into the distance for over an hour but it has only felt like 5 seconds. I still have tears constantly falling from my eyes I am still in complete shock and I do not feel like what has happened is real. This has to be a nightmare this is not real. The tears start to fall less rapidly as I realize that this cannot and is not happening. I need to wake up and get back to my happy life! So I close my eyes and drift off slowly into a far from peaceful sleep.

4am

I wake up with a thud!

I open my eyes quickly and frantically search the room for the cause of the noise. Then I realise I have fallen off of the couch and I slowly start to pull myself back onto the couch. Then I panic as I realise what happened earlier.

I feel my hands get clammy and I am struggling to breathe and my vision starts to get blurrier and blurrier until all I can see is black.


	3. Chapter 3: Awoken

_**A/N I have been reading fanfictions for a little while mainly for Pretty Little Liars and the Cast, and this is my first ever fanfiction. I am very happy with the amount of the reviews so far, please keep reviewing and I would love any constructive criticism that you can give to help me!**_

 _ **For the user that asked for longer chapters I defiantly work on that, I agree that I do like to read longer chapters. I have already written up to chapter twelve and some of those are longer and some are a similar length. :)**_

Chapter three: Awoken

7:30 am

Anthony's POV

I am rushing up to my girlfriend's apartment with concern and panic rushing through me. I arrive at her door and I knock frantically. I have been waiting for a couple of minutes when the door gradually unlocks and opens slightly but does not open fully. I push the door open gently as I see Lucy standing there looking completely broken.

Her hair is a knotted mess, her make up is smeared all over her perfect face, she looks like she hasn't slept for a second and I feel my eyes being to water at the sight of her. I pull her into a soft, comforting hug as I feel her begin to shake and break down underneath my hug. I don't know what to say to her as we are embraced so I pick her up and walk her over to the couch without breaking apart.

5 minutes later

Anthony: Lucy… sweetie

Lucy looks up at me with her big doe eyes, surrounded with black and tears falling from them in a constant flow. We remain in our hug for at least another half an hour without either of us saying a word.

Anthony: Darling, I am sorry I wasn't here, didn't hear until this morning!

A few minutes later

Lucy: So it is real?

Anthony: I am so sorry, I am sorry!

Lucy: Okay

I guide Lucy to her bed and lie with her in my arm until she falls asleep, I slip slowly away from her and wander into her apartment, open some windows and begin to tidy up a little. I then start to make some breakfast for Lucy, her favourite blueberry pancakes. I put the pancakes onto a tray and pour some orange juice into a glass. Carrying the tray into Lucy room I start to hear her quiet sniffles as I reach her room she curled up into a ball quietly crying into the pillow. My heart breaks at the sight of my love so broken, this is so unfair. She looks up at me as I sit down next to her rubbing her back. Once her cries begin to stop I pass the tray over to her.

Lucy's POV

I look at the pancakes and orange juice, which is normally my favourite breakfast but the last thing I could do now is eat. So I shake my head timidly. The Anthony takes the tray away and places it on my night stand and holds me close to him.

We spend the entire day in bed cuddling close as I break down constantly.


	4. Chapter 4: 1 week later

Chapter four: 1 week later

Anthony's POV

I put my key into the lock of Lucy's apartment and I brace myself for what I am about to see. I shout out to Lucy but I hear no reply. I already know where she is, the same place that she has barely moved from for 1 whole week. I understand that she is broken but I wish that I could do something to help her feel better but I know that nothing that I say will help. I open her bedroom door to once again see Lucy crying quietly in her sleep, a pool of sweat surrounding her. I shake her carefully, to not startle her. She opens her eyes wide and cries erratically. I hold her close and rub her back in circular motions in an attempt to soothe her. After an hour of remaining like this she stops crying and pulls away to lie back on her bed. My heart truly breaks to see he like this she is not the girl that I knew one week ago. She looks frail as she has not eaten anything this whole week despite my best efforts to get her to. Her face is pale in some areas and red in others (mainly around her eyes from crying) her eyes are severely blood shot. I don't know how I can help her I have tried everything possible but nothing seems to help her. She still won't talk to me about anything, she hasn't spoken to anyone and refuses to speak to her family.

Earlier on today her sister rang me informing me that the funeral is in going to be on Monday and that we should book out flights whilst there are still some left. I don't know how to tell Lucy this but I have already booked 2 seats for a flight to Memphis on Sunday night and today is Friday so I haven't gotten long to get her ready and prepared to go.

Anthony: Lucy I need to talk to you

She rolls over to face Anthony without saying a word.

Anthony: Your sister called me, the um funeral is going to be on Monday, and I have booked both of up flights to Memphis leaving on Sunday night so we need to get you up and washed so we can pack and prepare.

Lucy says nothing.

Anthony: Lucy please say something?

Lucy: What do you want me to say? I don't want to go and I am not going.

Anthony: Wait Lucy what?! You have to go, you will regret it if you don't know please trust me it will be ok. I will be there for you the whole time I promise!

Lucy: I don't want you to be there for me.

Anthony: Lucy please just let me in! Let me help you, you need help, and I love you! If you think I am just going to watch you self-destruct then you're wrong because I cannot watch that happen.

Silence engulfs the room as Lucy stares at him lost in thought.

Lucy: Anthony please can you leave me alone

Anthony stares at Lucy in a complete state of shock unsure of how to respond.

Anthony: Lucy no, you don't mean that.

Lucy: YES I do! Leave and I want your key too.

Anthony: No I won't! You need me Luce!

Lucy: No I need space from, now can I have your key please!

Anthony is conflicted, he can tell that Lucy does not want to be around him right now but what will happen if he gives her the key will she just continue to shut everyone out.

Lucy holds her hand out seemingly annoyed but Anthony's pause. Anthony places the key into her hand reluctantly and goes to hug Lucy.

Lucy: No, I don't want that just leave please.

Anthony is in floods of tears by this point but stands up and walks away and out of Lucy's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5: The funeral

Chapter five: The funeral

Anthony's POV

It is the morning of the funeral and I haven't heard from Lucy despite ringing her so many times I have lost count I have also been to her apartment a couple of times with no luck at all. I am seriously worried if she still hasn't eaten anything she could be sick. I am just praying that she is at the funeral today.

The day goes by painfully slowly with worries of Lucy at the forefront of my mind whilst I am at work. I finally get home at half 5 and look at my twitter. Then I start to see pictures from the paparazzi with reports that Lucy did not go to the funeral. I break down in tears with no clue of how to help Lucy with this. I ring her ten times, leave messages and then I decide to go back to her apartment knocking for hours with no response at all. I give up and return home with not idea of what to do. Then I have an idea, I will go to the pretty little liars set and see if her friends are there they might have heard from her. I run to my car and drive to the Warner Bro's parking.

I park my car in a hurry and run into the Pretty Little Liars set wandering around in hope of finding someone I recognise. Then I see Ian Harding, and Ashley Bensons walking in my direction laughing a joking. They spot me and walk cautiously over, as I have never properly met them.

Anthony: Hi, um I am Lucy's Boyfriend.

Ashley: Yeah we know who you are, but why are you here? How is Lucy? I have tried calling her but she never picks up.

Anthony: Well that's the thing she is bad like really terrible and now she has shut me out and she didn't even go to the funeral today!

Ashley: Oh really I didn't realise. What can we do?

Anthony: Well when I saw her last she hadn't eaten since it happened so I am worried that she still hasn't eaten! She wasn't even leaving her bed.

Ashley: Oh no poor Luce!  
Ian: Well we will go over and she if she will let us in.

Anthony: Will you? Please can you let me know what happens I am seriously worried!  
Ashley: Of course we will urm, would you like to put your number in my phone so we can ring you once we have gone over?

Anthony: Yeah that would be good thank you so much!

Anthony puts him number in Ashley's phone thanks them again and walks back to his car.


	6. Chapter 6: Helping Lucy

Chapter six: Helping Lucy

Ian is driving with Ashley in the car on their way to Lucy's place both are extremely worried about her.

Ian's POV

I don't understand, I thought that Lucy has her boyfriend with her and that she was doing alright considering. But she has been alone and not letting anyone help her, tears slip through my eyes and Ashley notices and gives me a sad look. I am going to help her, I have to, I love her too much to let her be hurting this much!

Ashley: Hey Ian, she will be ok you know that right?  
Ian: Yeah I guess, I am just worried. What if she won't let us in?

Ashley: She has too she needs us.

They arrive at Lucy's apartment and get to her door and knock for twenty minutes shouting to Liucy with no reply from her side.

Ian: Ash we have to do something she has to be in there!

Ashley: I have an idea let's talk to the building's manager maybe they have a spare key we could use?

Ian: Yes that's a good idea!


	7. Chapter 7: Getting in

Chapter Seven: Getting in

Ian had explained the situation and payed the building's manager to let them use a spare key, they open the door and walk into Lucy's apartment. Everything seems normal as they shout out to Lucy with no response.

Ashley's POV  
We are walking through Lucy's place and it all seems like it used to the last time I was here. The I open her bedroom door and gasp is shock as the sight I see.

Ashley: Ian come here now!

Ian: What is it Ashley?

Ian walks over to Ashley and gasps in shock.

There is Lucy passed out on top of her covers looking like a shell of her former self, she is ghostly pale, with her hair knotted to the side of her face, and her clothes look like she hasn't changed them in months. The smell was thick of strong alcohol. That is when Ian spotted the empty bottles of vodka on the floor next to the bed, one of which was smashed.

Ashley: Ian! Oh my God!

Ian: Luce, Lucy wake up!

Ian tries to wake Lucy up by shaking her gently but Lucy does not respond.

Ashley: Lucy come on you need to wake up!

At this moment Lucy wakes up looking startled and then proceeds to vomit over her bed just missing where Ian was sitting. Both Ashley and Ian look at each other in complete shock, Lucy has never been the type to drink more than a couple of drinks on a night out. Lucy then starts to cry and both Ian and Ashley hold her tightly and whisper that everything is going to be okay into her ear. Once Lucy's crying subsided she looks at them bewilderedly.

Ian: Luce, Anthony came to us at work and said he was worried about you so we borrowed a key from the manager to check on you.

Ashley: Lucy please let us be there for you please?

Lucy: I don't know if I want that, I need space.

Ian: Well Anthony gave you space and look what has happened!  
Lucy quietly whispers: ok.

 **A/N**

 **Thanks again for reading, please leave any thoughts about the story or the direction you want it to take in the reviews.**

 **I am currently writing chapter fourteen and I would like to add another member of the cast into the story. I was thinking it could be either Shay, Julian, Troian, Keegan, Tyler, Sasha. Or anyone else that you can think of, so please do let me know which cast member you would like added into the story. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Getting better

Chapter eight: Getting better

It is now a week after the funeral and Lucy is much better now, either Ashley or Ian have neem straying with her every night and spending all of their time in between filming with her. Lucy is still hardly eating though, Ian and Ashley are very worried about this. But Lucy insisted to them that she is going back to work today. Last night Ashley slept in Lucy's bed with her and Ian slept on her sofa to help her get to work in the morning.

Ian's POV

I woke up at 6am, showered and got dressed not I am making the girls breakfast pancakes with bacon. It is now 6:45 and I am worried that if they do not start moving now they won't get to work in time because we all have an 8am call time. I decide I will go and wake them up, I creep quietly into their room and walk over to Ashley and shake her gently she opens one eye then the other and looks at me annoyed.

Ian: Sorry but its quarter to seven, I have made pancakes but we have to leave in by half seven!

Ashley: Fine. You wake up Luce I want those pancakes.

Ashley's walks out and I can hear her dishing up her pancakes I lean over to Luce and shake her. She opens her eyes and then she does something I was definitely not expecting!

She reaches up to my face a kisses me tenderly, at first I am in total shock but they my lips begin to meet hers. After a few moments I pull away and give Lucy a questioning looks.  
Ian: Urm, what was that Luce? I mean I liked it but I don't want to confuse you right now.

Lucy: Ian it felt right ok so I just went with it. I am sorry.

Ian then kissed Lucy back quickly and smiled at her, she smiled back and he led her into the kitchen and they ate their pancakes giving each other knowing looks with Ashley seemed unaware of.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Back to work

Ian is driving his car with Lucy sat next to him and Ashley in the back singing along to the music coming from my car's speakers.

Ian's POV

I keep on looking at Lucy and all I want to do is kiss her, I am confused I have always loved Lucy as a friend but I had never really thought that I would ever like her more than that. But after she kissed me she is all that I can think about. I guess I have always loved her but just as a friend but I suppose I could have be subconsciously supressing these feelings all along I am not sure. But I know that right now I want to be more that friends with Lucy Hale.

We arrive at work and I hear Lucy let out a big sigh and I hold her hand to give her comfort.

Ashley: Come on let's go in!

Ian: Ok we will catch you up Ash.

Ashley: Alright see you in hair and makeup.

Ian: Hey Luce, It's going to be fine we will be with you the whole way.

Lucy: Thanks Ian, that means a lot to me. I just don't want to face everyone, the whispering and people trying to be helpful when really I Just don't want to talk about it, any of it.

Ian: We are a family here Lucy you know that and everyone if going to try and support you the best they can so just let them help you.  
Lucy: Let's just get this over with.

Ian puts his arm around Lucy as they walk timidly to hair and makeup, with many of the cast and crew already stopping them to hug and talk to Lucy. Which Ian could see her cringe at, she didn't want this support but she knows people are just trying to care for her.

Luc's POV

I am fed up of everyone giving me sympathy I don't want it! I just want to carry on like normal but hopefully once I have seen everyone that can happen.

I have had a long day of filming I have had some scenes with Holly and Chad who both gave me lots of hugs, which I guess is ok because I really do know that they are trying to support me. I have also had a few scenes with the girls which all went by pretty quickly and easily. Now it is 6pm and I have some scenes to do with Ian with should be interesting. As Ezria are going to be getting pretty steamy which is going to be painful. I have always loved Ian as more than a friend but I have buried those feeling not wanting to ruin our friendship and chemistry. But now I want to kiss Ian without being directed and filmed as Aria and Ezra. I sigh at this thought and make my way over to the set that we are filming in, 3b.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: Ezria Scene

Ian's POV

Everything has been going fine so far today and I have told Ashley to go home at 7 because I had some more scenes with Lucy and I would stay with her tonight. The scenes with Lucy have gone well but having to kiss her in character is so hard when I want to kiss her in real life. Our last few scenes of the night were going to be pretty steamy and I am very anxious of this, ever since our kiss this morning I haven't been able to concentrate properly. She is so beautiful and during our scenes I can't keep my eyes off of her.

It is now our last 2 scenes where we are going to be on Ezra bed with a topless Lucy and shirtless me. Making out and the whole idea of it is turning me on so damn much!

We are filming the last scene and Lucy is barely covered at Marlene shouts action we begin to passionately kiss with a strong force. Lucy moves her hand down to my tight and traces circles on it as instructed by Marlene. I then grab Lucy ass and squeeze it now I am too turned on and I can feel my dick begin to harden underneath Lucy. Suddenly I panic and try to think of what I can do! I try think of something else but it won't work then Marlene shouts cut.

Marlene: Ian what happened why did you stop?

Ian: I, um… I don't know I was distracted we can do it again?

Marlene: We can just pick up where we left off it's alright, just take 5 and get your head and back in the game!

Lucy is still lying on top of me and then I realise that she might have felt my situation and I begin to blush.

Lucy: Umm Ian its ok, don't be embarrassed.

Ian: Oh god! You noticed…

I trailed off

Lucy just giggled and handed me a pillow as she rolled off of me and gave me a kiss on my check, I cringed. What have I done!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven: The apartment

Lucy's POV

After a long day of filming we finished up the last scene and Ian drove me back to my apartment I unlocked the door and walked in letting Ian in behind me. We stood there awkwardly for a moment before I push him up against the now closed door and kissed him urgently. I have been wanting to do this all day. He cupped my face with his hands and I put my arms around his neck. Then I walked him into my room not letting our lips loose contact. I push him onto the bed and he looks up at me and smirks knowing exactly what I want and I know that he wants it too! He gives me a quick peck on my lips and sighs.

Ian: Luce sweetie, we can't do this and you know it, not right now!

Lucy: Why not Ian! It's what I want but if you don't then you should just go.

Lucy rolled off of Ian and faced away from him.

Ian: Oh trust me I do but I can't, we can't. You've been through a lot recently with your Mum and what about Anthony he is still worried about you and is still your boyfriend!

Lucy Cringed when Ian said the word 'Mum'

Lucy: Oh right yeah I guess.

Ian gets up and starts to walk out of the room.

Lucy: Ian wait! Could you just sleep here with me, I understand what you said so we can just sleep but please I don't want to be alone.

Ian obliges and lies onto of the covers, Lucy smirks and pulls a blanket over them both and snuggles comfortably into his side. They both fall into a happy slumber with smiles growing on their faces as they think about the night's events, both glad that they do feel the same way.


	12. AN

Hi, thanks for reading so far. I am off to Uni on Sunday and I am losing momentum with this story so if anyone has anyone has any suggestions of how I should end it please let me know! I am stuck on the right way to end it but I do have ideas such as:

-Lucy leaves the country

-Lucy stays with Ian

-Lucy leaves Ian

So please leave a review with what you would prefer or if you have any ideas yourself.


End file.
